A Novel
by Sanich Iyonni
Summary: Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga and Shun were talking about an international best-seller novel that made they cried while reading it.


A/N: Hello! This is my 2nd fanfic. I also (and always) work hard for writing my fanfics, so please R&R… and then please give me some suggestions to be better. You are my experienced seniors… I'm just a novice here. Please enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **Kurumada Masami-sensei

**Setting: **When finally the Saints have a time to relax… not fighting again (poor them, they almost always fight)

**A Novel**

"Have you read it, Hyoga?"

"I have. Four times. How about you?"

"Just finished. Oh My God…" Shun hugged the novel tight. The novel was titled Three-Chains Pigeon.

"Did you cry while reading it?" asked Hyoga, knew the answer.

"Absolutely! How came I didn't cry?" said Shun. "Now I still want to cry…"

"I understand," Shiryu nodded. "The story was so touching…"

"…and so sad. The letter written by his mother to him… my tears couldn't stop falling…" Hyoga added, amazed.

"The novel made Marin-san crazy! She recommended—well, she _forced_ me—to read it. She didn't care although I dislike reading novel, especially a romance novel like that. So girly!" Seiya sighed.

The four Bronze Saints was in a pavilion in the garden behind Kido's House. They were talking about an amazing novel that made a sensational effect—like a magic—to the worldwide.

"But finally you've read it, Seiya! And it made you crazy too, didn't it?" asked Shun.

"Yeah… the novel is the most amazing book I've ever read…"

"Well, when did you read other book? The novel is the _only_ book you've ever read!" Hyoga laughed, followed by Shiryu. Seiya glared at them.

"Did you cry?" asked Shun again.

"Well… no," Seiya refused to admit it.

"You lied," said Shun quickly. "Ban and Ichi watched when you were crying."

"Okay, I cried!" shouted Seiya. "The novel is so sad! It reminds me to Seika-neechan!"

"Seiya was crying when reading a book! It's more amazing than the novel itself…" said Shun, blinked. Hyoga and Shiryu chuckled.

"How about Jabu?" asked Shiryu. "He read it, didn't he?"

It was Seiya's turn to laugh now.

"Nachi bought him a box of tissue for accompanying him when he read it. Jabu threw it away. But after he read until the middle of the novel, he requested Nachi to give him more tissues," Seiya explained, still laughing. The other Bronze Saints laughed too.

"Has Miho read it?" asked Hyoga. Seiya, Shiryu and Shun gazed on him, didn't believe what Hyoga said.

"Why you asked me a question that you know the answer? She has read it seven times, and she talks about it everyday with Shunlei, June, Saori-san, Marin-san, and Shaina. Those girls had cried many times together because of the novel, Hyoga," said Seiya lazily.

"Like mostly girls in this earth nowadays. They talk about this novel everywhere, every time. Not just talk, but also cry. The novel is international best-seller now," added Shun.

"I heard the novel sold out in many countries in several hours after it had been released. Its popularity is almost like Harry Potter. And a movie based on it will be filming soon," Shiryu continued.

"The author will be very rich," said Seiya jealous. Hearing the sentence, Hyoga remembered something.

"Speaking about the author, she is so mysterious. No identities except her pen name: Ela Dreams. She never appears in front of public. Nobody knows her voice too. She is always entrusts everything related with public-relationship to her agents, such as press-conferences. She didn't want to come if she was invited to some events. Even she didn't take the awards that she or her novel got by herself," said Hyoga.

For several minutes the four Bronze Saints thought about the mysterious author of the worldwide best-seller novel that made they cried.

"Maybe she is so pretty, so she didn't want to reveal herself in front of public," guessed Seiya.

"It's not logic! The logic one is the opposite: she is so ugly," Shun debated Seiya's argument.

"Maybe she just wants to live in peace as before. You know guys, become a spotlight will change our life forever?" said Shiryu wisely.

"Become a Saint too," grumbled Hyoga. "Oh My Goddess… if my mother is still alive, I'm so sure that she will love this novel so much. Whoever the author, I will marry her if I meet her! Even her face is ugly—but I'm not sure about it."

"Hey… don't cheat, Hyoga. I want to marry her too! She is sooooo rich, more than Saori-san!" said Seiya happily.

"Are you sure the author is a woman? Someone can use a pen name which is not his or her real gender," said Shiryu in doubt.

"Of course she is a woman. Hyoga said 'she', not 'he', Shiryu!" replied Seiya.

"Well, I think the author is a woman. I don't think a man could write a story like this. That's why I used 'she'…"

Shiryu sighed.

"Let's stop this topic, okay? Let the mysterious author stays being mysterious. So, Shun, has Ikki read the novel?"

Hyoga and Seiya looked at each other, and then laughed together.

"Ikki? Read this novel? The world will turn to its end soon!"

"I didn't believe Seiya read it, but I _can't _believe Ikki read it!" added Hyoga.

"Well… you yourself asked me a rhetorical question, Shiryu," Shun grinned. "Of course Nii-san didn't read it."

Shiryu smiled. He took the novel from Shun's hand.

"Three-Chains Pigeon…" he read the title gently. "This title is so unpredictable. But it will affect someone to take this book and read it."

"Don't judge a story by its title," said Shun.

"But title is important, because—as Shiryu has said—a title affect readers to read a story or not. If the title is not interesting, forget it," replied Hyoga.

"Judge a book by its price," said Seiya. "Luckily Marin-san borrowed me hers. This novel is expensive, you know."

"Hey! You there!" suddenly there was someone came into the pavilion.

"Jabu!" Shun raised his hands. "Come here, Jabu!"

Jabu walked closer.

"Let's go to the dining room! It's time for dinner, you know? Saori-san will come soon and we must be there before her. By the way, what are you doing here?" asked Jabu, looked at them all.

"We were talking about this novel," Shun took his book from Shiryu.

"Oh! Three-Chains Pigeon!" yelled Jabu cheerfully. "I like it so much! It is not just a romance novel! This novel is full of meaning and moral lessons!"

"Meaning and moral lessons that made you cried," Seiya teased him.

"You were crying too, damn you!" snapped Jabu.

The five walked together, left the pavilion, still talking about Three-Chains Pigeon.

Seiya, Shun, Hyoga and Shiryu didn't know, there was someone laid on the pavilion's roof when they were talking inside. That person couldn't restrain his laugh again now.

"They are so funny. They were crying! Are they girls?" he laughed louder.

He didn't stop laughing until he satisfied. And then he took out something from his trousers' pocket. A piece of paper. He gazed on it, and smiled warmly.

"Nii-san! Where are you? We have a dinner!" Shun's yell echoed everywhere. "Nii-san!"

The person on the roof stood up. He looked at his paper once more, and then tore it.

"Good bye, my anagram," he whispered. "I don't need you again. You live in my name now. You are Esmeralda, I am Ela Dreams. Now everyone in the entire world knows us well. We are so famous… you are happy, aren't you?"

"Nii-san! Where are you? Saori-san has come!" Shun's call was heard again.

That person jumped down from the pavilion's roof. He walked slowly to the dining room.

Actually, he gave his story a title 'Three-Chains Pigeon' to represent him and Esmeralda. 'Three-Chains' was him, symbolized his phoenix-tails. And 'Pigeon' was Esmeralda, a peace-carrier bird.

While walking, he grinned.

"Well, perhaps I'm very rich now, but I don't want to marry Seiya or Hyoga…"

**The End**

A/N: Maybe this story is weird. Maybe you are bored while reading it. But I need your suggestion, so please R&R.

About the novel 'Three-Chains Pigeon', I think you can guess by yourself how the story is.

^u^

5


End file.
